The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a roll top, and especially to a roll top used in the curved sliding door for closed cases (containers, shoe cabinets, etc.)
A flexible roll top can cover the curved opening of a case. The prior art roll top is made of long solid wood strips. Each wood strip undergoes the process of painting and polishing repeatedly at least three to seven times (each painting is followed by a polishing, the number of such repetitions depends on the degree of quality required). Then the wood strips are arranged in array with equal distance apart. Glue is applied to same side of the wood, and then a cloth covers over the wood strips on the side with glue, and is thermally pressed thereon. A roll top is fabricated in this manner. In this method for manufacturing a roll top, because it must undergo repeated processes of polishing and painting, the manufacturing process is onerous and time consuming, and the cost is thus increased. Furthermore, thirty minutes are required to adhere the cloth to the wood strips, which time is excessive. As such the manufacturing method for the prior art roll top poses drawbacks to be improved upon. Although plastic has been used as material to manufacture strips by injection, thus rendering the painting and polish unnecessary, however, the plastic strips can not be made to show the beautiful color of wood texture, and appear as black color. Therefore, they can not complement the color of wood cases. Accordingly, the plastic roll tops have not fare well in the consumer market.
Aiming to improve on the onerous manufacturing process, high costs and having the popular color of wood texture, drawbacks associated with prior art roll top, in the present invention, the solid wood strips are arranged in array and equidistant apart in mold. Then glue is applied to the same side of the long strips, and a wood texture rubber sheet then covers onto each strip on the glued side. Then the mold is vacuumed, causing the rubber sheet to completely adheres to the strips. This then completes the manufacturing process for roll top of the present invention, which is simple, rapid and low cost.